legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartlake City
Heartlake City is the home of all the LEGO Friends characters and places. It has many features that are made into sets. Description Centered around the heart-shaped lake in the center, the city has everything you might find in any city around the world - only in mini-doll figure scale. Downtown is home to office buildings, a hospital, shops, hotels, the park, and of course the lakeshore beach. Outside the city the LEGO Friends can ride horses, go camping, sailing, hiking (and stay up way past their bedtime). There are secret passageways connecting some of the buildings in Heartlake City to the sewer system, most likely constructed by the Explorers. The known passages are City Hall hallway annex, Drifting Diner refrigerator, Theatre trapdoor pit. Places * Drifting Diner * Heartlake City Resort * Friendship House (abandoned firestation), 26 Old Mill Road. * Fashion Store (Andrea works here) * Emma's Art Café * Emma's Art Studio * Olivia's Cupcake Cafe (Dean works here) * Mia's Tree House * Mia's House * Emma's House * Stephanie's Lakeside House (n. 42 - on the edge of Heart Lake) * Donna's Veteranian Clinic * Petunia's Pet Emporium * Heartlake City Museum * Heartlake Theatre * Hillcrest Arena * Restaurant City Council * Steve, district Leader for the Villa/Residential District City * City Hall * Residential City Block * Old Town (district including Heartlake City Museum and First Bank of Heartlake) * City Centre (skyscrapers, includes Alvah Corporate Headquarters) Districts * Villa/Residential District (adjacent to Lake Heart) * Artist's District (district including historical buildings, Fashion Store, Bakery) * Tech District (district including skyscrapers, Olivia's Cupcake Café) Features *Suspended monorail for citywide transport, extends into outskirts of the city. *A high bridge connecting with the right side of the City center. Nature * Lake Heart * Forest (the Friendship House is there) * Heartlake City Park (the location for many of the January 2018 sets) * Green Hills (a natural reservation far from the Friendship House, which people say is haunted by a ghost - an old woodsman) History * The discoverers of Heartlake City arrived there in a ship called The Heart Of The Sea. According to a legend there's a secret treasure, that's why Dr Alvah with Carter Greene sent Joey and Ricky to find it in issue 55 of the LEGO Friends magazine. * The founders of the City were Cassandra Collinsworth (athlete), Agnes Rose Peacock (artist), Georgette Walker (astronomer), Wilhemina Hart (hunter) and Juliette Marie Cooper (actress). The first mayor was a man. * The first and oldest part of Heartlake City to be constructed was Newtown, which was later renamed Oldtown as the city expanded into the modern era. * Abigail Heartmore once was sent to meet with the American President of the time. This event later became written as a musical play performed annually in Heartlake City. Historical Buildings * Welcome Arch * Lighthouse (modified to include animal Rescue Clinic) * Observatory * Museum * First Bank of Heartlake City Gallery 01HeartlakeCityAirPhoto.png|Heartlake City seen from above. HeartlakeCityNight_ADV.png|Heartlake City at night. HeartlakeCity_DayADV.png|Heartlake City during the day. 02HeartlakeCityArchED.png|Welcome Arch, the first thing seen by visitors to the city. 43CityHallSO.png|City Hall. 32HeartlakeTheatreHM.png|Heartlake Theatre. 27ObservatoryNSE.png|Observatory. 31ObservatoryNSE.png|Observatory. 02LighthouseRCdayOUAL.png|Lighthouse Rescue Clinic. DriftingDiner.png|Drifting Diner. Capture d'écrans 20181209-150053.png|Emma's Art Café. 21CupcakeCafeFF.png|Olivia's Cupcake Cafe. 33MissionVehicleAtVetClinic.png|Vet Clinic. HeartlakeCityResort.png|Heartlake City Resort. FriendshipHouse01.png|Friendship House. Mia'sTreehouse.png|Mia's tree house. Mia'sHouse.png|Mia's house. 54EmmaHouseRF.png|Emma's Art Studio. 23Lakehouse.png|Stephanie's family Lake House. HeartlakePierHM.png|Lake Heart swimming pier. Monorail_LakeHeart.png|Lake Heart and the monorail. AlvaCHQ.png|Alvah Corporate HQ. ScienceBuilding.png|Science Building. 76PoliceTestOCNHA.png|Hillcrest Arena hosting the Police horse obstacle course test. Explorers/Founders AgnesRosePeacockGGcrp.png|Agnes Rose Peacock. JMClk.png|Juliette Marie Cooper. 80ExplorersPaintingMQ.png|The painting of the Explorers. Category:Exploring LEGO Friends